Poop Cola
Poop Cola is an ubiquitous product in the Invader Zim universe. It seems to be modeled after Coke or Pepsi and is often used in the series as Jhonen's way of poking fun at actual human behavior and corporate marketing techniques. The great Poop flavor comes in a wide variety of products as well, not just sodas. Despite its name, Poop Cola doesn't appear to be made of actual feces, however; it's just regular cola but with a darker color shade. Poop Cola is available in many flavor variants, much like the real-life soft drinks it parodies. As seen in "Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain", the Krazy Taco alone offers customers their choice of Regular Poop, Classic Poop, Diet Poop, or Cherry Poop. Poop is usually seen in Poop Cans being drunk by humans. Many of the characters are shown partaking of Poop including Dib, Gaz, and GIR. Although he once fell victim to the promise of a mystery prize and was compelled to sell Poop candy, Zim of course is the only character who has never been seen partaking of Poop. However, at the end of "Tak: The Hideous New Girl", he could be seen drinking out of a can; although this may have been a coloring error, considering that there was an Irken insignia at the bottom. In Issue 29 of the Invader Zim comic series, Dib discovers Poop Cola is actually a source of mystical power, sought by numerous groups and defended by the secret society known as Poopwatch. He finds this all highly unlikely, but is sent on a vision quest by drinking a lot of the soda which reveals the truth to him. Other Products *Choco-poop. *Poop-corn. *Breakfast Poop - Given the appearance of the container, it would seem that Breakfast Poop is actually orange juice. *Poop Candy bars - The actual Poop content of the Poop Candy bars is small since the bars are actually made of sawdust. Poop candy bars are aggressively marketed by Poop Dawg, a rapping corporate mascot who appears as a "gangster spectre of defeat" in Zim's heat-induced hallucinations when Zim at first fails to sell as much Poop candy as his peers. *Poop Barbecue Sauce. *Dark Poop - Seemingly a Nightmare Realm-exclusive, until it appeared in the "real" world as a limited time flavor in Issue 29. Filmography *Walk of Doom - GIR kicks over a Poop can when he says "Whoo! I like destroying!" *Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain - When GIR goes through the drive-thru the attendant asks him what kind of drink GIR wants, out of New Poop, Classic Poop, Diet Poop, Cherry Poop and salty lemonade, and GIR asks for a large Classic Poop. *Door to Door - Zim and his classmates sell Poop candy bars to raise money for the Skool. *FBI Warning of Doom - GIR eats Poop-corn (unpopped) while watching the movie "Intestines of War". *Battle of the Planets - When Zim is trying to squish the Earth, the first thing he happens to land on is Courtney Lily's Poop Cola can. *The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot - In the beginning, Dib is drinking Poop soda with his dinner. *Tak: The Hideous New Girl - Tak squirts Zim with Poop barbecue sauce. *Gaz, Taster of Pork - In the cafeteria Gaz is drinking "Choco-poop". *Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom - Before Nightmare Gaz says "We're gonna open your head", she is seen drinking Dark Poop. *Issue 29 - Dib is forced to retrieve a replacement Dark Poop for Gaz after spilling hers. He discovers that Poop Cola is actually a mystical power source fought over by secret groups. *Issue 30 - Continuing on from the previous issue, Poop is still used by rival wizards to power their magic. Trivia of Doom *It's unknown if Poop products actually taste like poop, or if it just a name made in reference to the drink's color. If they do taste like feces, it's unknown how they ever get sold unless they're addicting. *Poop cola seems to be highly irritating to Irken skin. Zim screams in pain in multiple episodes when covered with the liquid, and Tak's skin appears to be smoking after Gaz sprays cola on her. Category:Human Society Category:Running gags Category:Earth Category:Objects Category:Objects made on Earth